


Top Phrases That’ll Create Sexual Tension

by httpseungmin



Series: Idolverse [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Idols, Arguing, Boys Kissing, Enemies to Lovers, HYUNSUNG, Idol AU, Idols, Kissing, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:07:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26199055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/httpseungmin/pseuds/httpseungmin
Summary: “Ooh, you wanna kiss me so bad right now.”Could Jisung really see through him that easily?“Yeah, I kinda do.”Hyunjin goes fromit would be attractive if it weren’t Jisungtoit’s attractive because it’s Jisung.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin
Series: Idolverse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902634
Comments: 6
Kudos: 195





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this during a six hour drive back from my cottage, inspiration struck and it stayed throughout the entirety of the writing process. Despite it being short, I’m still pretty happy with this one. Enemies to lovers HyunSung >>>>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 14/12/20 // Changes made to the dialogue. The plot wasn't affected.

From the get go, Jisung and Hyunjin didn’t get along. Jisung was cocky and Hyunjin was easily irritated. Those traits didn’t mix well, as one would expect.

And goddammit, why did Jisung have to be so fucking _loud_?

“For once in your life, could you shut up?” Hyunjin asks irascibly.

Jisung doesn’t take his eyes off the screen. “Just get earplugs if my voice bothers you that much. It’s not my problem.” He shouts in anger a few seconds later when Seungmin’s character crosses the finish line first.

Hyunjin glares, about five seconds away from strangling him. He decides not to, however, when Jeongin walks in. “Where’s my-”

He stops, obviously noticing the tension in the room. “Nevermind.” he says, walking out.

Seungmin rolls his eyes as he shuts off the tv. “Get your shit together. You’re turning our home into a battleground.”

With that, he follows Jeongin out of the room.

Jisung wastes no time shifting the blame. “You made them leave, dickhead.”

“I made them leave? You’re so loud, I’m pretty sure you’ve made everyone think about moving out at least once.” he retorts.

Jisung bites his lip, and Hyunjin finds himself annoyed by even that. It’s a shame those pretty pink lips belong to someone like Jisung.

“Stop trying to seduce me, you’re too ugly for that to work.”

Jisung lets out an obnoxious laugh at that. “I didn’t do shit. Am I so hot that just looking at me gets you flustered?”

Hyunjin’s jaw clenches. “You’re fucking delusional if you think you’re hot. I’m leaving.”

Jisung continues to laugh as Hyunjin walks away.


	2. Chapter 2

It seems as though wherever he goes, Hyunjin can’t escape Jisung. Going to the studio to work on his rap? Jisung is already there, recording something for 3RACHA. Grabbing a snack from the kitchen? Jisung’s in the middle of baking with Felix. Planning on watching something in the living room? Jisung is on the couch with Changbin, fighting over the remote.

“I sat here first!” he pouts.

“I called it first!” Changbin counters. He reaches out to pinch Jisung’s nipple teasingly.

Jisung’s lips part and he gasps, his back arching ever so slightly.

“Hey, what the fuck was that for?”

Hyunjin is thinking the same thing.

Changbin ignores the question, a smug smile on his face. “What do you even want to watch, anyway?”

“Our Planet. It’s a docu-series I started yesterday.” Jisung answers.

“Oh.” Changbin hands over the remote. “That sounds interesting, go ahead.”

Stupid Jisung, winning everyone over. Hyunjin won’t be so foolish as to fall for his tricks.

As long as the sight and sound of Jisung getting his nipple pinched playing on repeat in his head doesn’t count.


	3. Chapter 3

Friday night is movie night in the Stray Kids dorm. All eight of them packed into two couches and bean bags, with various snacks and drinks covering the table, is routine.

Today, Hyunjin has somehow managed to get stuck sitting beside Jisung. To make matters worse, they were watching a horror movie. 

Jisung is fidgeting nonstop. To distract himself, he grabs way more party mix than he should considering they’re all sharing. Hyunjin, never missing an opportunity to complain about Jisung, points this out.

“Sorry.” Jisung says to the members. Then he looks back at Hyunjin. “Fuck you.”

“Little shit.” Hyunjin mumbles angrily, fighting the ghost of a smile.

For a while, they both return their attention to the movie, and Hyunjin forgets about Jisung. That is, until the next jumpscare. Jisung whines, and Hyunjin is guessing he’s the only one who noticed, because everyone else is still looking at the screen.

The smaller boy is shaking now, which sets off mixed feelings in Hyunjin.

“Stay still, you’re so fucking irritating.” he says, pulling Jisung into his chest. The latter looks up at him, blinking with those big starry eyes of his. _Cute._ The word flashes through Hyunjin’s mind.

“This doesn’t mean anything.” he says, more as a reminder to himself than to Jisung.

Jisung doesn’t say a word to him for the rest of the night.


	4. Chapter 4

Hyunjin doesn’t read fan comments often. It’s a dangerous rabbit hole that can lead to overwhelming hate and criticism from people he’s never even met. But like every previous comeback, Hyunjin can’t help himself. He wants to know what they think of God’s Menu, of the first full album, of his new blonde hair. So far it’s all positive, their title track has gained a lot of attention from people who aren’t even their fans, and stay never wants Hyunjin to cut his hair again.

Happy with what he’s seen up until now, he decides to check out what they’re saying about the other members. Countless posts about Jeongin’s arms, Chan’s face accessories and Minho’s eye makeup later, he finds himself typing Jisung’s name into Twitter’s search bar.

It’s harmless at first. Tweets about his rap and his overall appearance make up the majority of what he finds, but eventually he comes across a picture of Jisung’s ass, with the caption “everyone reply jisung thicc.”

So really, it’s not his fault that he can’t stop glancing at Jisung’s ass during practice.

“Hyunjin, can I talk to you for a second?” Chan asks. He nods and they walk to the hallway together.

“What’s wrong?”

“You tell me.” Chan says. “You’ve been distracted. Is everything okay? I can give everyone a five minute rest, if that’s what you need.”

_Oh my god._

Hyunjin panics internally. “No, no, it’s okay. I’ll be focused from now on.”

It takes some effort, but he stays true to his word. Once they get home though, it’s a different story.

Jisung is in their shared room again, playing Mario Kart with Felix. Rather than shushing him like he usually does, Hyunjin takes a moment to examine Jisung. Dark hair hangs in front of his eyes, and when he pushes it back, Hyunjin notices how long his eyelashes are. And that his eyebrows are oddly attractive. He lowers his gaze to Jisung’s nose, not small, yet undeniably tiny. Then to his lips. Shit, they look so soft. He licks them, and Hyunjin’s mind betrays him when he imagines what it would be like to kiss Jisung.

He should be repulsed by the idea. This is Jisung, his rival, his sworn enemy. But he really, really wants it.

Jisung yells triumphantly, prompting Hyunjin to look up at the screen. He beat Felix. That smile used to be the quickest way to annoy Hyunjin. But now, he can’t help but mirror it with one of his own.

That night, Hyunjin thinks about Jisung while he lays in his bed. The younger used to be so arrogant, one of the main reasons Hyunjin disliked him. But since meeting Changbin, he’s lost his haughty attitude, making him more bearable in Hyunjin’s eyes. He still has his flaws, of course. He’s bratty and doesn’t know how to pick his battles, never one to submit. But he’s funny, Hyunjin has come to learn, and has a lot of depth that only shows itself once you get to know him. On top of that, his lips look so fucking kissable. It really isn’t fair.


	5. Chapter 5

Just when things were starting to look up, Jisung made everything crash down again. First, he woke Hyunjin up by splashing cold water in his face, something the latter thought only happened in cartoons. Then he proceeded to finish the box of Hyunjin’s favourite cereal. In short, Jisung is getting on his fucking nerves. Though, to be fair, he probably deserved it for pouring the entire shampoo bottle over his head while he showered just last week.

This doesn’t diminish his frustration, which becomes obvious at practice that day.

“That’s the fourth time you make that mistake. Do you even remember the choreography?” Hyunjin snaps.

“Focus on your rap.” Jisung yells defensively.

Hyunjin clenches a fist, moving towards him. “You’re fucking asking for it.”

“Ooh, you wanna kiss me so bad right now.” Jisung says teasingly.

Hyunjin stops in his tracks. Could Jisung really see through him that easily?

“Yeah, I kinda do.” he says genuinely.

Jisung didn’t see that one coming and it shows. “Stop that, you shouldn’t say things you don’t mean.” He tries to laugh it off, but his voice wavers.

“I’m serious.”

Jisung seems to believe him, because after a moment his expression changes.

“Then do it, pussy.” he challenges him.

With a sudden confidence, Hyunjin places a hand behind Jisung’s head to protect it when he slams his rival against the wall. He connects their lips, aggressively gripping at Jisung’s hair. The latter bites Hyunjin’s lip eagerly, prompting a soft moan from him. Their tongues fight for dominance, and in a way, it’s like they’re still arguing. When they pull apart, both of their faces are red.

“Hey guys, quick question. What the fuck?”

Minho’s voice brings them back to reality, and Hyunjin is overwhelmed with embarrassment.

“H-He told me to do it...” he says weakly.

“I was fucking joking.” Jisung groans, though he doesn’t look the slightest bit upset.

Hyunjin gets insecure nonetheless. “Oh.”

Obviously, Jisung didn’t want to kiss him. Hyunjin was stupid for thinking he actually meant it. For thinking Jisung might want him.

“The first time, I mean.” Jisung clarifies, and Hyunjin thinks he must’ve looked pretty pathetic for Jisung to have noticed his disappointment. “When I said you wanna kiss me so bad. I was joking. But when I told you to do it, I wanted you to.”

Chan coughs awkwardly. “I think someone’s calling all of us except Jisung and Hyunjin.”

The members catch on and exit the practice room, leaving the two alone.

“So,” Jisung speaks first, “where does this leave us?”

“Shit, I don’t know.” says Hyunjin, unsure. “I know that I don’t hate you anymore, and that I like kissing you.”

“Personally, I never hated you. I was just jealous.” Jisung admits.

“Huh.” What an ego boost.

Jisung continues quickly. “Andhadacrushonyou.”

“What’s that?” Hyunjin says with a knowing smile. “Say it again, but slower.”

Jisung sighs dramatically. “I may or may not have a crush on you.”

“We made everything so complicated for no fucking reason...” Hyunjin boops Jisung’s nose. “I think I like you too, Han. Or at least I’m getting there. Give me time.”

Jisung nods in agreement. “I can do that. In the meantime, wanna make out?”

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t have any other fics planned for the idolverse, but don’t be surprised if I post one at some point. No constructive criticism please, I write for fun and I'm not looking to improve. If you don't feel like commenting (understandable), just leave a kudos so I know my content is appreciated~


End file.
